Twelve Days: NaruSasu
by YaoiTora-Junior
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha makes a bet with his friends, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji that if he can't fall in love with the new student Naruto Uzumaki, or make him (Naruto) fall in love with himself (Sasuke) within twelve days; he'll have to give Kiba tickets to see Linkin Park live, if he loses. If Naruto wins then the bet is good as down. What'll happen when Sasuke takes on Kiba?


**Summary: Sasuke Uchiha makes a bet with his friends, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji that if he can't fall in love with the new student Naruto Uzumaki, or make him (Naruto) fall in love with himself (Sasuke) within twelve days; he'll have to give Kiba tickets to see Linkin Park live, if he loses. If Naruto wins then the bet is good as down. What'll happen when Naruto takes on Kiba in this and is forced to face obstacles that are in his way?**

T**w**e**l**v**e **D**a**y**s**

**_Chapter One: Mr. Independent_**

My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm 15 years old turning 16 next month. I come from a very powerful family that owns a company called Uchiha Corps. I live with my parents and elder brother. My brother's name is Uchiha Itachi. He's only more than a year older than me. Works for another company known as Akatsuki. I want to join that too. Itachi's always been the prodigy in our family while I was the struggling little brother that had only his mother to support him. My mother was certainly always there for me. I loved her with all my heart. But then she died in a tragic car accident. My father died in that accident as well.

Though he was alive long enough to tell Itachi something-something like protect me, watch me, and be there for like he never really could. I was only eight then. I didn't really know why Itachi would be so overprotective of me. Maybe it was because of the pressure of our parents dying? The pressure of now being the head of the Uchiha Company? Or the pressure of being the mother and father to me? My stomach churned at the thought. I don't want my brother to worry for me too much. It's already too much with the company and all.

I sighed and looked at my alarm clock. _Dinnertime_, I thought when I heard my stomach growl. _June...Tomorrow would be _Itachi's_ birthday..._, I thought. "Sasuke! Sasu-chan! Dinner's ready! Un!" My brother's best friend, Deidara yelled from down stairs. He was here for a _special _reason. And that I would think would be for Itachi's birthday. "Coming!" I replied back to him. Deidara was a good friend to Itachi. They'd fight sometimes, get annoyed with each other, and then suddenly make up like everything's was just a fluke or dream. "Sasu-chan! Hurry or your dinner's going to be cold! Un!" I roll my eyes. God he needs to stop grunting. "Dei I'm coming what'd you make? Is it edible?" Deidara glared at me. "Yes." He pouted. "It's edible, un. Stop being mean, un." I chuckled. "Sorry Dei. Just messin' with you." I smile. "Thanks." Deidara snorted then smiled at me. "No worries, Sasu-chan, I love cooking for you!" I smiled. "As do I-err-we." I corrected myself staring at Itachi evilly. He glared at me half-heartedly. "Anyways," Deidara started breaking the silence between Itachi and I. "What'cha gonna do for your birthday, Itachi? June 9th's tomorrow." He said smiling his eyes brightened at what he said. I heard Itachi groan. "Nothing. I don't want to do anything." Deidara's mouth dropped. "Why not? Un!" I saw Itachi just continue eating his food. "Because," Deidara rolled his blue eyes. "Because why, un?" I raised an eyebrow. Itachi not celebrating? Honestly me, him, and Deidara always celebrate his birthday. "Yeah, 'Tachi why?" I asked curiously. Itachi shrugged. "Not worth it without _them_…"

My eyes widened. They softened afterwards when I came out of my shocked state. I looked over at Deidara. A confused look on his features. "What do you mean, un? Who's them, un?" I frowned. "Our parents…they died years ago when Sasuke was eight. I saw Deidara frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry Itachi." My brother shook his head. "No, no, don't be sorry. There was nothing you nor we could do about it." He waved it off as if it was nothing, though I knew his was hurting as much as I was. I stood up after finishing the rest of my dinner. "Thanks for the food Dei, it was delicious. Itachi. I'm going to bed. Night." I said and started walking towards the stairs. "Sasuke," he called. I turned my head. "Yes?" He smiled at me. "Did you finish your homework?" I nodded. "Yes. Can I go to bed now?" He laughed. "Yes, yes, go to be. You must be very tired." I nodded slowly. "Yeah…very." I replied hiding my face behind my bangs. "Night." Itachi and Deidara said after me. I smiled slightly. "Night Dei. Itachi."

I layed down on my bed that night staring at the ceiling. _I wonder if I'll find someone like Deidara…_, I thought my eyes falling shut. _Maybe…someday. But for now, I'm staying independent. _

-**_The next Day_**-

"Yo, Sasuke!" Inuzuka Kiba yelled waving his hand gesturing for me to come over. I sighed mentally and decided to walk over to see what he's got to say. "What do you want Kiba?" I asked annoyed. Kiba smirked at me putting his index finger under my chin and thumb above it. "You still look beautiful as always, Sasuke." I rolled my eyes. _Like I haven't heard that before. _I thought. "Gee, thanks Kiba." He grinned at me. "No problem baby." I shiver in disgust. Can he get any worse? I should ask that question. I sighed and walked into the school with Kiba following behind me.

"Kiba ever hear of keeping your distance?" I asked getting really annoyed with him. He's been following me for twenty minutes talking to me about dating. Not interested dude, sorry. "I keep my distance, Sasuke, I just don't care 'cause you're the exception. I mentally gagged. "I see," I muttered. "And since when am I ever interested in you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Kiba smirked and wrapped an arm around me. "Since you became my target." I felt his hand run down until it touched my ass. I blushed and swatted it away. "Don't touch me!" I exclaimed glaring at him. Kiba shrugged. "Okay but I'm satisfied that I got you, the Uchiha Sasuke, Mr. Independent, to blush." He grinned. "See ya later, babe!"

I raised an eyebrow. _That was…weird._ I thought. I shrugged it off and headed to class before the bell had rung. Once I was there I sat down in my see and stared out he window as I usually did everyday. _Mr. Independent huh? I guess that suits me well._


End file.
